vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joule (Azure Striker Gunvolt)
|-|Human= |-|Lumen= |-|Spirit= Summary Joule was the first Synthetic Adept created by Sumeragi. She was used by Sumeragi for her Septima, The Muse, which allowed her to empower and locate Adepts. Sumeragi used this to capture Adepts. Eventually, she was rescued by Gunvolt. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C | Unknown Name: Joule Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Female Age: 13. Lumen is based off of what she pictures herself as 17 Classification: Synthetic Adept created by Sumeragi, Living Glaive | Adept, Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can summon a manifestation of what she truly wants to be called Lumen, Forcefield Creation (Lumen created a barrier around both Nova and Joule at various points), Attack Reflection (When Lumen's Barrier was around Nova, it had this property), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect Adepts), Statistics Amplification (A hundredfold, possibly more), Technology Manipulation (Used her Septima to make her character the maximum level and turn the RNG in her favor in a video game), Resurrection (Can bring Gunvolt back from the brink of death and from death outright), Mind Manipulation (Stated by several characters to have this. When she was being controlled, Sumeragi planned to use her to control every Adept in the country, though it's unknown exactly what percentage of the population is Adepts), Power Nullification (When Gunvolt gained her power himself, he was able to nullify Zonda's Paradise Lost), Limited Possession (Once killed, she can fuse her soul with Lumen and exist as a spirit, allowing her to inhabit somebody else's physical body, though she has absolutely no control over them), Causality Manipulation (After both her and Gunvolt were shot dead, she brought them both back, even overwriting herself being kidnapped so that Gunvolt could give her the jewels required for the good ending when this would be otherwise be impossible, as she was initially kidnapped by Merak before it was possible for Gunvolt to give her them), Clairvoyance (Both her and Lumen hinted at Gunvolt to collect something and bring it to them when they otherwise would have no way to know that something would need to be collected), Resistance to Body Puppetry (Resisted a machine made to control her Septima, albeit barely) and Absorption (While Nova and Zonda absorbed her without issue, it's implied that she resisted both's attempts to use her powers, though less for Zonda than Nova) | All aforementioned abilities as well as Non-Corporeal (Is a Spirit), Invisibility (Can't be seen by most people as a spirit), Size Manipulation (Commonly changes her size. Sometimes she's so small she's pratically invisible, while sometimes she's the size of a normal person), Immortality (Type 7), Possibly Regeneration (Mid-High. Seemingly regenerated from being turned into a mirror and shattered by Zonda's love cage, though she was weakened by this), Self-Sustinance (Types 1, 2 and 3 due to being a spirit) | All aforementioned abilities excluding Causality Manipulation, Clairvoyance and possibly some others. Statistics Amplification can now only go up to twelve times Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level+ (Although she generally doesn't fight, she shouldn't be too far behind Himeshiro, who knocked out an Adept with the same Septima as Viper with a single chop to the back of the head despite being considered a normal high schooler physically. Normal humans in the verse are this durable and should logically be able to damage one another) | Unknown (Unable to physically interact with the world around her as a spirit) Speed: Likely Relativistic reactions (Even normal humans in the verse can react to attacks from an Adept with the same Septima as Viper, albeit barely) Lifting Strength: Likely Average Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class+ (Though she dosn't fight physically and is far inferior to adepts that do, she should logically be comparable to normal humans in her verse) | Unknown Durability: Likely Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to normal humans in her verse like Rei, who can survive being close to an explosion from an Adept with the same Septima as Viper without so much as broken bones, though she was killed instantly when Asimov used Copen's gun on her). At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level '''with barriers (Gunvolt was unable to damage her barriers in the slightest when Nova was using them, even when Joule was implied to be resisting Nova's control of her Septima. Mytyl with Joule's powers created a barrier that deflected Copen's shots) | '''Unknown Stamina: Unknown. Likely Average | Limitless as a Spirit Range: Standard Melee Range. Over 100 Kilometers with her Septima (Able to use her Anthem on Gunvolt on the ground even when she's in orbit) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least Average. (Is considered a genuinely good songwriter, created a pendent out of Jewels with only basic Arts and Crafts knowledge) Weaknesses: Not good at fighting. Is scared of ghosts. Can't control when Lumen appears. Dosn't know the full extent of her power and can't fully control it. If her soul is destroyed or she is weakened before she can use it, she can't use her Causality Manipulation | Same as before. Unable to physically interact with the world. Can lose her temper easily. Unless she can fuse her spirit with somebody else's body, she can't last long in this state Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Muse:' Joule's Septima. It allows her to empower Adepts, among other things. The full power of this Septima is currently unknown. **'Anthem:' Joule's main ability. Joule sings a song, empowering any adepts she chooses. She usually uses this on Gunvolt Key: Living (Gunvolt 1) | As a spirit/Fused with Lumen | Weakened (Gunvolt 2) Note: Not to be confused with the unit of energy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Artificial Characters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Technopaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Causality Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Idols Category:Performers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Kids Category:Indie Game Characters